Le héros n'est pas celui que l'on croit !
by velux
Summary: La famille Weasley est kidnappée par des mangemorts. Seuls Ron et Ginny restent libres à  Ron va t il les sauver ?  Nouvelle auteur Velux !


Bonjour tout le monde, moi c'est Velux ! Je suis une toute nouvelle auteur, donc soyez indulgents ! Ca serait sympa de me mettre quelques review, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Bien sure les personnages et l'univers appartiennet à J K Rowling!

Je suis une grande fan du couple Ron/Hermione. Et je pense que Ron n'a pas assez d'importance dans le livre, donc j'ai essayé de résoudre cette injustice !

Il y a des chapitres, mais c'est très court !

**Chapitre 1 : le drame**

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait plus Ron. Il ne riait plus, ne parlait plus et son regard restait impassiblement froid et distant. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. A la différence de son frère, Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes tout au long de la journée et même de la nuit. Cette ambiance rendait Hermione très triste, elle ne savait pas comment consoler les deux weasley.

Que pourrait elle leur dire : toute votre famille a été enlevé par des mangemorts, mais ne vous en faite pas tout va bien se terminer. Que peut ils leur arriver ? Vous vous faites du mauvais sang pour rien ! Non ça elle n'était pas capable de le dire, car elle aussi était inquiète qu'eux.

En réalité il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Rares étaient les lieux encore sûres, c'étaient pour cela que le trio avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour leur 7ème année, la petite rouquine en avait fait de même. Le reste de la famille Weasley s'était rassemblée au terrier, mais malheureusement les mangemorts cherchaient des informations sur la résistance qui commençait à s'organiser. Percy et M Weasley faisant parti du ministère était des proies intéressantes pour le seigneur des ténèbre.

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard M Carlius, un homme froid et peu aimer des élèves mais dont la communauté magique avait accorder sa confiance, avais convoqué Ron et Ginny le lendemain des examens, pour leur annonce la difficile nouvelle. Depuis cette terrible soirée Hermione n'osait plus parler à Ron, ni le regarder dans les yeux. Elle regrettait leurs disputes qui pourtant à l'époque la faisait souffrir, mais après le drame elle se rendit compte que ce n'était rien à côté du fait de voir Ron si abattu. Le Ron d'avant lui manquait énormément, elle aurait voulu le réconforter comme il l'avait fait pour elle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas et elle se demandait pourquoi.

Elle se rappelait souvent l'enterrement de Dumbledore, car même ce jour là, serrée dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle s'était sentit sereine. Qu'est ce qu'il a Ron à part sa famille : rien. Pas d'argent, pas de grandes études qui l'attentent, pas de gloire. C'est vrai la vie ne lui avait pas souvent sourie mais comme tous les Weasley, il puise le bonheur au sein de sa famille. Depuis l'enlèvement, elle sombrait dans la solitude Harry toujours parti à la recherche des horcruxes et Ron toujours isolé et le visage sévère.

La jeune femme avait l'impression que sous son apparence calme, Ron cachait une grande force : et elle avait raison.

**Chapitre 2 : La colère explose**

C'était la fin du mois de juin cela faisait une semaine que les élèves de 7ème année avaient passé leurs ASPIC, des petits groupes de personnes étaient éparpillés dans le parc à profiter du beau soleil du début d'été même le directeur bavardait avec McGonnagall tout en se promenant.Tous le monde semblaient joyeux sauf 4 membres de la maison griffondor qui étaient installés près du lac. Ginny avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, Hermione avait les pieds dans l'eau et Ron était assis un peu à l'écart les yeux dans le vague.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il entendait des chuchotement derrière son dos mais n'y faisait pas attention, jusqu'au moment ou il tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter la discutions : en effet Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de débattre de quelque chose à l'ombre d'un bosquet tout proche.  
-« Mon père ma raconté qu'ils les ont chopé chez eux ; dans leur vieille baraque pourri.  
- Le mien n'y était pas ; mais moi j'ai été dans leur planque secrète et je les ai vu les Weasley. Ils sont pas beaux à voir surtout que le père, il veut pas cracher le morceau. »

Ron sentait la colère monter en lui, il saisit sa baguette dans la pocha arrière de son jean, se retourna et stupefixia les deux serpentars. Hermione, Harry et Ginny n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait que le rouquin traînait déjà les deux garçons loin de leur cachette. Ron attrapa Goyle par le col de sa chemise et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.Hermione pouvait lire la terreur dans les yeux du jeune mangemort mais ne pu entendre les parole prononcées par son ami. Ron fixa Goyle d'un regard agressif, puis le laissa tombé au sol et fini par lancer un sortilège, et pas le moindre. « Endoloris ». Le serpentar se tordait de douleur, mais le sort fut vite levé par Ron. Il se pencha sur sa victime pour l'écouter, cette chose faite il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir accourir le directeur.

Ron s'approche de M Carlius et lui dit d'une voix forte : « Levez la protection qui empêche quiconque de transplaner hors de Poudlard ! J'ai besoin de 10 minutes, juste le temps de faire quelques allez et retour ! »  
Le directeur le regardait l'air hébété, puis se ressaisi et pris une attitude sévère : « Il n'en n'est pas question, jeune homme, vous allez me suivre au ministère pour y être interrogé. Un sortilège impardonnable dans l'enceinte de l'école ça va vous coûter cher, je vous le promets ! »  
Ron le regardais à peine, comme si il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un ignorant et fini par ajouter : « Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Impero »

Tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient massés autour de la scène ; ne sachant quoi penser de la situation. Certains avait l'air terrorisés, d'autre curieux, mais Hermione quand à elle cherchait tout simplement à expliquer la violence soudaine dont son ami faisait preuve ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Elle fut arraché de ses pensées par M Carlius qui répétait sans cesse une série d'incantation étrange, les yeux clos levé vers le ciel, pendant que le professeur Mc Gonagal accourait pour sauver le directeur.Malheureusement pour elle, Ron la repoussa délicatement grâce à un sortilège et lui dit : « Laissez moi faire, je vous expliquerait plus tard. Occupez vous de rassembler les élèves. » Ce discours sembla calmer le professeur de métamorphose, qui recula.

Puis soudain M Carlius s'arrêta et Ron transplana. Hermione étouffa un hurlement qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge. _Mon dieu, mais ou est il parti ?_ Ce disait elle._Je ne supporterait pas de le perdre, j'ai tellement besoin de lui !_

**Chapitre 3 : Ron, c'est lui le héro**

Hermione avait l'esprit embrouillé, son Ron avait disparu nul ne sait ou, nul ne sait pourquoi faire. La jeune femme chercha ses 2 autres compagnons dans la foule : Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres, Ginny toujours serré dans ses bras, elle aussi semblait paniquée.

Tout d'un coup Ron réapparu tenant fermement sa mère et Bille, il les déposa délicatement sur le sol, jeta un coup d'œil à McGonnagall et disparu à nouveau. La rouquine se jeta sur les 2 rescapés qui restaient évanouis, leurs vêtements couverts de poussière et leur visage marqué par la fatigue. Pendant que Mme Chourave se ruait vers la porte du château pour aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, des larmes commençais à rouler sur les joues d'Hermione, durant le bref retour de son ami, elle avait juste eu le temps de remarquer une large cicatrice sur son front. Même le soulagement de revoir 2 membres de la famille Wealey encore en vie, ne la réconfortait pas vraiment. Il doit être en train de sa battre contre des dizaines de mangemorts ! Il ne reviendra pas, il va mourir et moi avec lui !

Pop ! Mais heureusement Ron fini par revenir, accompagnée de son père et d'un homme qu' Hermione ne connaissait pas. Le rouquin envoya voltiger l'inconnu près de la grande porte et cria au professeur Fliwick : « c'est un mangemort, il est stupefixié, surveillez le ! »  
Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober lorsqu'elle vit l'épaule ensanglantée du griffondor. Elle voulait l'appeler pour pouvoir croiser une dernière fois son regard, mais il disparu avant qu'elle n'eu trouvé la force de hurler son nom.

Ron continua de réapparaître toutes les minutes, de plus en plus blessé. En plus du reste de sa famille, il ramena 5 mangemorts et 6 inconnus. A chaque retour Hermione ce disait que le prochain n'arriverait jamais, les secondes étaient des heures. Elle était maintenant à genoux dans l'herbe, presque dans une position de prière. Mme Pomfresh commençait à soigner les blessés, lorsque Ron transplana de nouveau dans le parc. Il tendait sa baguette vers le directeur, qui été resté immobile, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par les cris d'une femme : « Mon bébé est resté la bas, pitié allez le chercher. » Ron disparu aussitôt.

Cela faisait plus de 3 minutes que le rouquin n'avait pas réapparu, la femme pleurait, tous les élèves étaient tendus. Brusquement tous furent surpris par une détonation et par des gravas qui surgirent de nul par. Ron atterri violemment à quelques mètres de l'explosion, il tenait un linge blanc dans ses bras. La femme se leva et couru dans sa direction et récupéra l'enfant qui, semblait en bonne santé. Ron se releva difficilement et pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers M Carlius, qui recommença ses incantations étranges.

Mme Weasley qui avait repris conscience étreignit chaleureusement son fils, qui soudain se mit à chanceler, il avait l'air en très mauvais état. Mme Pomfresh accouru pour le soigner, et sembla prise de panique lorsqu'elle vit une blessure de couleur verte sur la hanche du rouquin. « Quel sort vous a fait cette ça ? »

Ron la fixait tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire. « Je crois que c'est impestila, mais je ne connaît pas ce sort.»

L'infirmière, comme choqué, mis quelques secondes à réagir, pendant ce temps le directeur s'arreta et Ron le libera de l'imperium.Mme Pomfresh utilisa un wingardium leviosa pour transporter le jeune Weasley jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Toute l'assemblée la regarda courir sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si grave : les survivants avaient été aussi blessé que leur sauveur. M Carlius commençait à reprendre ses esprits, il balaya d'un regard l'ensemble du parc, peut être pour trouver le responsable de son asservissement. Hermione se leva brusquement et suivi Mme Pomfresh, en la voyant Harry et Ginny en firent de même.

Qu'a les t ils découvrir une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie ?

**Chapitre 4 : L'infirmerie**

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Hermione n'u pas le temps de voir Ron. En effet Mme Pomfresh le coucha rapidement dans un lit entouré de rideaux. Puis la guérisseuse s'empara une énorme fiole, grâce à un accio. Un court instant après Mme Pomfresh ai disparu derrière les rideaux, Hermione entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang.

La soignante réapparu, Hermione pouvait lire dans ses yeux la crainte et le doute, elle entendait toujours les gémissements de son meilleur ami. 2 ou 3 minutes plus tard, la fiole se mis à vibrer Mme Pomfresh la saisie de nouveau et retourna au chevet de Ron, qui poussa des cris de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle revint Hermione la questionna sur l'état de santé du rouquin :  
-« Madame, s'il vous plait, dite te moi que ce n'est pas trop grave !  
-Il a subit un sortilège de magie noir très avancé. La mixture dont j'enduit sa plait peut peu être le sauvé : sa blessure doit passé de la couleur verte à la couleur violette rapidement, pour qu'il est une infime chance de survie. Il me reste 3 doses de potion, nous allons vite savoir. Je suis désolée Miss Granger. »

A ce moment toute la famille Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce, ce qui obligea Hermione à retenir ses sanglots. La mère de Ron posa la même question, à la même personne et obtenu la même réponse, ce qui eu le même effet : Mme Weasley semblait aussi affectée qu' Hermione. (Je sais cette phrase n'est pas vraiment nécessaire !!!)

Tout le monde attendit en silence pendant que le plus jeune des frères Weasley recevait des soins. Heureusement la dernière dose fut la bonne : Mme Pomfresh avait le sourire mais prévint la famille que Ron n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire. Elle s'occupa ensuite de soigner les nombreuses autres blessures du malade. Hermione laissa les Weasley aller au chevet du rouquin, puis versa toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, son visage zébré de 2 cicatrices et sa blessure violette fumait. Il était toujours inconscient. Mais Hermione était tout de même soulagée : en le voyant disparaître dans le parc elle l'avait cru déjà mort. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, elle espérait de tout son cœur elle aurait encore l'occasion de lui avoué. A force d'entendre la respiration régulière de son ami elle s'endormi assise dans un fauteuil, la tête sur le lit et la main dans celle de Ron.

**Chapitre 5 : Le réveil**

Le lendemain très tôt, Ron s'agitait dans son sommeil et finit par se réveiller. Il avait mal partout et la tête lui tournait. Il reconnu le plafond de l'infirmerie, ce qui lui rappela les évènements de la veille. Il regarda dans les lits près de lui pour savoir si sa famille allait bien, mais ne vit qu'Hermione, qui dormait profondément.

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait son amie par la main. C'était la première fois que cela ce produisait et il aimait cette sensation. Il se demandait si un jour il trouverai le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione se mit à bouger, il hésita, mais laissa sa main la ou elle était. Il trouvait ce moment magique, mais il craignait de la voir se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione leva les yeux vers le rouquin et brusquement se jeta sur lui. Ron ne suis comment réagir surtout qu'elle se mit à pleurer, il se décida à la serrer dans ses bras.

Ils finirent par se séparer Hermione essuya ses larmes pendant que Ron la regardait avec un air interrogateur. Hermione rougit et comme pour se justifier lui dit :  
« On a tous eu très peur quand tu a transplané et Mme Pomfresh disait que tu allait mourir »

Ron voulait détourner son regard mais il était hypnotisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.Et il ne trouva qu'a répondre : « Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? »  
Hermione rougit de plus belle et lui répondit « Ba bien sûre, qu'est ce que tu crois ?  
- Tu a dormi ici ?  
- Tu te moque de moi Ronald Billius Weasley ? »  
Il esquissa un sourire et lui dit : « Non, je suis plutôt content que tu te préoccupe de mon sort. Ca veut dire que tu tiens un peu à moi, tu ne penses pas ?

-Peu être et toi tu tient à moi ? »  
Ron prit son courage à 2 mains et ce releva pour s'asseoir sur son lit.  
« Et bien moi tu sais ça fait longtemps que je veux te le dire, mais je n'osais pas. Hermione se crispa, se sentir si proche de lui la rendait très tendue. Qu'a l'ai t il lui avouer, ressentait il la même chose qu'elle à son égard ?  
-Hermione, souvent je me rappelle notre 4ème année et je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir invité le 1er.  
-Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi mais j'avais l'impression que tu ne me voyais même pas.  
-Non en faite je ne voulais pas m'avouer à moi-même ce que je ressentais. Hermione je crois que je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard expresse. »

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle était pétrifiée, mais réussit à se tourner vers le rouquin. Et ne pu résister à l'envie et l'embrassa passionnément ? Ron lui rendit son baiser. « Je t'aime Ron. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'en ailles même si c'est pour sauver la planète entière.  
-D'accord, mais à la seule condition que tu restes serrée contre moi ! » Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

**Pitié, des review!!!**

** Si vous voulez prendre ma fic, je vous demande de me le demander par review, merci.**


End file.
